Grading Sony's Press Conference E3 2015
After watching Sony's Press Conference at E3, Jared made a video to say what he thought about it. Synopsis Sony wins! That conference was almost perfect. Their weak points were better than some of the other conferences strong points. Starting off with The Last Guardian with gameplay footage, Jared thought that it was gone. Horizon Zero Dawn was the second game shown, and Jared thought the gameplay was pretty cool. The character sounded obnoxious as she wouldn't stop talking. Then they went into Hitman. Street Fighter V clips were shown. They didn't need to show too much of it anyway. No Man's Sky followed, and it looks incredible and there is now a better idea of what the game is going to be. Up next was Dreams from Media Molecules, which was weird. Jared thinks it will turn into people drawing dicks. It wasn't bad, it just isn't what Jared would care for. Fire Watch was brief and sweet with their gameplay footage. Their time was spent wisely. Jared doesn't play Destiny so the expansion didn't appeal to him. Then they talked about Assassin's Creed, and everything from Assassin's Creed is CG stuff. Why is there never any gameplay footage for Assassin's Creed? Up next was World of Final Fantasy. It's seems chibby and adorable. It looks like a downloadable title, which is coming to the Vita. The Final Fantasy 7 remake was revealed and Jared was surprised by it. He didn't like Final Fantasy 7 that much, but he will defiantly play it. He doesn't think a remake would be a good idea, because it is so loved that people may not like it as much. Jared mocks Square Enix for them saying that they couldn't do a remake because of Final Fantasy XV and Kingdom Hearts 3. Jared suggests to stop making both of them, and notes that Kingdom Hearts 3 wasn't shown. Next was Arkham Knight, which could be considered a low point for Sony, but a highlight for everyone else. They showed Shenmue 3, which has been waited for longer than the Final Fantasy VII remake! It was weird that they weren't directly supporting it. Project Morphious, VR, PlayStation View and TV stuff were shown, and since they were after Final Fantasy so they got away with it. Another really big win was time exclusivity for Call of Duty DLC. Jared won't play it, but it was a huge announcement never the less. Then they had a montage of other games, and the Vita had 40 seconds for games that have already been released. That guy was genuinely excited by Star Wars and Disney Infinity. He did such a good job at showing enthusiasm, and this lead into new Star Wars Battlefield gameplay footage that wasn't in the other conference. Uncharted 4 finished the conference, and there were technical issues with the gameplay demonstration. At least it proved that they had a gameplay demo even though it was heavily scripted. There were several forks in the road to get around the truck. It was a really impressive demo and a good way to end the conference. It was an awesome conference, and the pacing was very good. Jared never really got bored, at least compared to the EA one. Sony has the best conference so far. Jared gives the conference an A, but not an A+ because of the music stuff in the middle or the weird wording they used for exclusivity. Sony had a lot more to show then Bethesda, even though they both got the same score. Category:E3 Category:Videos